Children of Amour
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: The tale of Ash and Serena's children.


**Children of Amour**

 **Happy Pokémon Day everyone, and welcome to my new Pokémon fanfiction story. So if you all saw the title, you could guess what this is about. I've also wanted to do this for the 20** **th** **Anniversary of Pokemon, and because people have requested me to do one for Ash and Serena's kids I did at the conclusion of my main four part Amourshipping storyline. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 _The world of Pokémon! Over flowing with these strange and wondrous creatures. Who soar through the skies, swim in the seas, live underground, in forests and urban cities. Some people keep them as pets and companions, while others create bonds and participate in events called Pokémon Battles. Which leads us to a young man named Ash Ketchum who hails from Pallet Town. Together with his partner Pikachu and the various friends he's made, has traveled the Pokémon world, catch and trained various Pokémon, participated in many Gym Battles and League tournaments in order to become a Pokémon Master…_

However, many years have passed, and just like a Pokémon, Ash has evolved into a young adult. Along the way he has achieved his goal of being a Pokémon Master, and has become the first Gym Leader and Battle Brain all in one. He has gone on and married his childhood friend, and Kalos traveling companion Serena, who has also achieved her goal of being Kalos Queen, and had two kids. Their oldest, is a boy Red Ketchum who looked like a miniature version of his father, and their youngest is a girl name Ariel Ketchum who looked just like her mother. Now as their 10th birthdays, have come and gone, they are now ready to take the same journey their parents took. This is their story.

As the Sun rises over Pallet Town and the Dodrio crow, inside a house, a young girl with short blonde hair walks over to the bed of a black haired boy.

"Red, Red, come on it's time to get up!" The young girl says shacking her brother, but to no avail. "Come on big brother, today's the day we get our Pokémon!" Red stirs but still doesn't get up as the girl pouts. Frustrated, the girl returns to her bed and grabs the pillow off it, returns to her brother's bed, and smacks her brother on her head, finally waking him up.

"Ow! Ariel, what did you do that for?" He said getting up and looking at his younger sister.

"Well, if you would've gotten up, I wouldn't have hit you." Ariel responded with her arms crossed. "Now come on, we're late!" She said tossing the pillow at him as she exited the room with a hanger with clothes on it. "And don't forget to wear the clothes Grandma Delia made for us." She called back to him, as her brother just shook his head. Meanwhile downstairs a young woman with three of her Pokémon Braxien, Panchem, and Sylveon, were preparing breakfast for her two children.

"A perfect day for starting on a journey." The woman said as she then heard footsteps coming down as she turned to see her daughter Ariel wearing a white hat with a red poké ball print on it, a sky blue tanktop, a red skirt with shoes matching her white hat, and socks that matched her tanktop. "Oh my, dear you look amazing!" She said as Arial smiled and did a little spin.

"Thanks mom." She replied as Arial's mom looked up.

"Red, let me see your clothes." The mother called out to her other son.

"Okay." Red called from the top of the stairs. When Red got down the stairs, he showed off his outfit, on the top of his head was a replica of the hat his father wore during his Kalos Region travels, a red and black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and matching shoes that went with his jacket.

"Wow Red, you look amazing." Arial complimented.

"I agree." Their mother said. "You look just like your father when he was your age." She said. "Now come, my Pokemon and I made breakfast for you before you two start on your journey." She said as Red and Arial nodded and sat down.  
"Morning Braxien and Sylveon." Arial said patting the heads of the fire type and the fairy type.

"Hey Panchem." Red said giving the small panda a high paw, as they begun to eat.

"So have you two figured out what kind of Pokémon you're going to start off with?" Their mother asked as the two nodded.

"Yeah, we couldn't stop talking about it all last night." Arial said.

"Yes, I know." Their mother giggled. "You're father had to stand by your rooms just to wait for you two to fall asleep."

"It's just too bad Dad isn't here to see this." Red said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but he has to open up the gym in Viridian City." Arial said.

"Oh I don't know about that." Their mother replied, as both Red and Arial were confused. After breakfast, the three cleaned up the kitchen and walked over to the Samuel Oak Laboratory. Sadly when Red and Arial were only five, Professor Oak had passed away, his grandson Gary took over and renamed the lab in his grandfather's honor. When they arrived they were all surprised to see a smaller version of Gary with a blue button t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Blue!" Both Red and Arial said surprised.

"Yup that's my name don't wear it out." He said with a smirk on his face. Blue was born on the same day Red and Arial were, but he was just a few minutes younger than the others. Red and Arial looked up at a now very much older Gary Oak sporting a lab coat.

"Hi Uncle Gary!" They said waving to the older Oak.

"Hello kids." Gary said as he looked up at the woman. "Hello Serena." He said.

"Hi Gary." Serena said back. The older Oak then looked down at the three young ones.

"Okay kids, are you ready?" He asked as his son, and the two Ketchums nodded. "Then follow me please." He said as the all walked into a room. He then stopped and turned around and faced them. "Red, Blue and Ariel, as of yesterday you are all now ten years old, meaning it is time for you to choose your starting Pokémon." He then clapped his hands together as a small green four legged creature with a bulb on its back came in, followed by a blue turtle like creature, and last came a lizard with a small flame on its tail. "Of course you already know them, the grass type Bulbasaur, the water type Squirtle, and the fire type Charmander." He said introducing each starter.

"Oh dad, let me go first!" Blue said pushing aside both Ariel and Red and running up to his dad.

"Patients Blue." He said as Blue grumbled as Gary looked at Ariel. "Ladies first after all." Ariel giggled at this as she walked up to them.

"Well, I thought about it real hard and I know which one I want." She said as she then crouched down at the grass type as the two looked into each other's eyes. "Nice to meet you Bulbasaur, I'm Ariel." The small blonde haired girl said with a smile on her face. The grass type smiled back letting out one of its vines to pet the top of Ariel's head as Ariel petted the top of its head, all the while Serena having tears in her eyes remembering that same reaction when she first met Braxien when it was a Fenneken in Professor Sycamore's lab.

"Kind of fitting to." Blue whispered to Red as the older Ketchum was confused.

"What do you mean?" Red asked back as Blue pointed down at Bulbasaur.

"That Bulbasaur has heart shaped spots on its forehead meaning it's a girl, meaning the two were meant for each other." He said as the two snickered. Unfortunately the boys snickering was loud enough for Ariel to hear as she shot at them a mean look as the two stopped.

"I mean, good choice Ariel." Blue said with a nervous smile on his face giving her a thumbs up while Red did the same thing. Ariel didn't looked as impressed as Gary then interrupted them.

"Okay you three, break it up." He said as he turned towards his son. "Okay Gary it's your turn now." He said much to his son's delight.

"Yes!" Blue said with his pumping his fist up and down in the air as he walked over to the remaining two. "I already know which one I want." He said as he faced the blue skinned turtle.

"Hi Squirtle, my names Blue, how are you?" Blue said shacking the water types small hand only to have him get blasted by a bubble beam. Everyone laughed at this as Blue's face was now dripping wet from the massive bubble beam.

"He's sure is a mischief maker isn't he son?" Gary asked handing his son a towel to wipe his face.

"Yeah, but just you wait, Squirtle and I are going to be a strong team." Blue said as Red and Ariel both rolled their eyes. Red then felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at Gary.

"Okay Red, that leaves you with Charmander then." He said as Red smiled.

"Alright, I always wanted a Charmander." He said much to the small fire lizard's delight as he ran over and jumped into his new trainer's arms. "Charmander, you and I are going to make a great team." Red said as Charmander smiled.

"Those are some very neat choices kids." A familiar voice to both Red and Arial said as they looked behind them to see a man with black hair, wearing a red cap with white in middle, and a green curve on its center. He was wearing a blue jacket that was opened, underneath a black t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Both Red and Arial shouted as they ran over to their father, as he embraced them.

"But what are you doing here dad?" Red asked.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in Viridian City?" Ash's daughter asked.

"And miss out on my kids choosing their first Pokémon?" Ash asked as his two children smiled. "Anyway, I'm so proud of you two for your choices." He said as his longtime partner leaped off his shoulder and greeted the two Pokémon.

"Says the one who got up late in his PJs." Gary joked as Ash let out a sigh.

"Still going on that one after all these years Gary?" Ash said with a raised eyebrow as his wife got in between them.

"Okay boys, you can play rivals later." She said as an idea came into Blue's mind.

"Hey Red, want to have our first battle?" Blue asked as Red and his sister looked at him.

"A battle?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, and if I win, I get to go on a date with your sister." Blue announced as Ariel blushed in embrassement.

"A-a date!?" She asked in shock. Since childhood Blue always tried to swoon Ariel with his 'charm and grace' much to her annoyance. "Red no way, don't do this." Red's sister begged him but to no avail.

"Sure I'll battle you." He said as Ariel just sighed in defeat. Soon the group was outside in the corral with Blue and Squirtle on one side and Red and Charmander on the other.

"Red if you don't win, I'll never forgive you!" Ariel called out to her older brother.

"Oh come on sweetie." Serena said. "I think you and Blue make a cute couple." Ariel then looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom!" She wined out as Ash and Serena chuckled.

"Okay you two are you ready?" Gary asked as Red and Blue nodded. "Then battle begin!"

 **Red and Charmander vs Blue and Squirtle**

"Alright, Charmander use Ember!" Red commanded his fire type as it let out its ember attack.

"Please, you're using a fire type move against a water type?" Blue asked. "Now Squirtle use Bubblebeam!" He shouted as the blue turtle released its bubbles at it collided with the embers creating a puff of smoke.

"That's just what I wanted." Red said as Blue was confused. "Now Charmander, use Scratch!" He said as the fire lizard came out of the smoke with the small claws on its right paw glowing.

"Squirtle quick Withdraw!" Blue commanded as the turtle withdrew from inside its shell as Charmander hit the shell and winced in pain.

"Are you okay buddy?" Red asked checking on his partner.

"Now Squirtle Bubblebeam again!" Blue said as a burst of bubbles was released from inside the shell hitting Charmander, as it was now soaking wet. "Now's our chance, Squritle use Tackle!" Blue said as the turtle came out from its shell and charged at Charmander.

"Quick Charmander, use Growl!" Red said quickly as Charmander let out a ferocious growl stunning the turtle. "Now go in for the Quick Attack!" Red said as Charmander quickly charged and knocked out the now fainted Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Blue cried out as he picked up the water type.

"Okay, that's that." Gary said. "Red is the winner."

"Yeah!" Red said as Charmander came up to him and leaped into his arms. "Good job Charmander!" He said petting the head of his new partner. He then saw Blue walk over to him as he let out a hand.

"Good battle Red." He said as Red smiled and shook Blue's hand.

"You too." Red said, as everyone smiled at the site. It was soon the afternoon, as Ash, Serena, Gary and their children were just outside of Pallet Town.

"Alright Blue, and Red, you're first Gym Battle will in Pewter City." Gary said.

"And Ariel, your first showcase will be in Cerulean City." Serena informed her daughter as she nodded.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Red said.

"Yeah for everything." Ariel agreed.

"We'll make you and the rest of Pallet Town proud." Blue said as their three parents couldn't help but tear up.

"Okay kids off you go then." Gary said as the three new young trainers nodded. They continued saying good bye to one another as their distance was longer.

"And Red, don't forget to change your underwear!" Ash called out as his wife nudged him. "What?" Ash asked as Serena just smiled and shook her head.

"Well there they go." Serena said as Ash, Pikachu and Gary nodded.

"Well now that the kids are gone…" Ash said with a mischievous grin on his face as he put an arm around his wife's waist. "…now we can finally have some alone time." Serena gave a smirk at her husband's words.

"Careful Mr. Ketchum, otherwise we'll be taking care of a third little one." She said as she and Ash kissed each other.

"Get a room you two." Gary said looking away as Ash and Serena broke the kiss as Ash looked at his former rival.

"Say the man who married the cheer captain of his former traveling cheerleader squad." Ash teased as Gary blushed and Ash, Serena and Pikachu laughed. Meanwhile back with Red, Blue and Ariel they were all walking with their Pokémon partners in tow.

"Man I can't wait to get my first gym badge." Red said.

"Hey I'm getting my first gym badge too genius." Blue said as Red just rolled his eyes.

"Uh-hem." Ariel said with her and Bulbasaur getting in between the two and their partners. "What about me? I'm going to make my showcase debut in Cerulean City too. I hope to be a showcase queen like mom." She said with hope in her eye as her older brother smiled.

"I know you will little sister, and I'll be there to support you all the way." He said with as the two smiled at each other.

"Thanks bro." Ariel said as the two arm bumped each other.

"Alright, alright enough of this mushy stuff." Blue said. "Let's get going to Viridian City before it gets dark." Soon Blue started running along with his Squirtle as Ariel and Red looked at each other, smiled and ran off to catch up with him.

"Last one there buys!" Red called out as the three raced off towards their new adventure.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this little story for the 20** **th** **Anniversary. May you all continue to catch, train, battle and be the best like no one ever was. So until next time,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
